


In heat

by LilienSnape15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Deepthroating, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Trans Severus Snape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilienSnape15/pseuds/LilienSnape15
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	In heat

No kissing, just sex. Me and him never make love. Web just have sex, food, rough sex. And it's some tonight.  
With iné simple spell I strip both od us. I Can sebe he's getting hard, but I'll need more ten his thin body.  
“On the floor, open your mouth, bitch," I say calmly for now. I Can feel my penis growing in his mouth. He's hot bit troubles to fit it in whole, so I grab his hair and push little bit in. Hej chokes a bit, byť continue sucking. I feel my hard rock Fero inside his mouth, almost going down his throat.  
"You're such a cockslut, aren't you?" Instead of pulling je out and saying the answear, je just mumble. I take IT as a yes.  
"Look at me when I'm speaking with you,"I say bit angry.  
So he looks on me. My cock in his mouth, his head bobbing faster and faster.  
I grab his hrad and start deepthroating him, looking into his deep, black eyes and I feel I'm coming. And in next second my semen burst from his mouth on my legs and stomach. It's also dripping front his chin to his chest. The rest of my semen he's able to swollow.  
"Look how messy I am. Clean it!"  
First je licks my stomach, moves to my legs and finishes with my cock. When he's done, he sits on his legs and waits. He's a good pet.  
"You can also clean yourself now."  
With his tongue he picks as much semen as he can from his chin and then he scoops semen from his chest on his finger and slowly lick it. He knows I'm watching him, he does it slowly, looking me right in the eyes and then with small pop pull out his finger. When he wants, he knows how to be sexy. He's learnt what I like and what makes me crazy.  
"On the bed," I say slowly," and lie on your stomach."  
With no hesitation, he lies down and wait. I'm hard again, and can't wait for the moment when I trust into him.  
I put my hand on his right ass cheeks gently, but then I slap him. Again and again until his skin is red. He's silent, he knows he must be. But I also know, he likes it. I move my finger around his empty but hole and continue down. And there it is. Where supposed to be nothing, is his vagina. His big, wet, waiting just for me, vagina. Without any preparation I put three fingers into him. He mumbles something, but I don't care. He's used to this.  
I finger him and when I feel my fingers are wet enough I pull them out and thrust them in his but hole. He's screaming now, it's like symphony to me.  
I'm fingering his hole, scissoring it, to prepare it for my big, fat cock. I need some lubrication, but I like only natural one, so I pull my fingers out of him, take my cock and with one thrust I'm all in his vagina.  
"Ugh, please...," I've heard him shouting.  
"Yes, take my cock you bitch. You want to be bred, to be full of my semen, bitch, aren't you? Answer me, bitch!" I shout.  
"Yes, oh Merlin, I want all of your cum, full me. I can feel you in my womb. Please fill me, breed me please," he's screaming.  
"Not today, bitch."  
I pull out my penis and thrust it in his but hole. My cock is too big, I have to slow down little bit, but with all of his juices it's going well and I can thrust faster now.  
"No, please, I want you, ugh...,"he can't finish his sentence, but I know what he wants. His cunt is empty now, he wants it full, bitch.  
I push four fingers of my right hand into his cunt, slow little bit of my thrusting into his but hole and push all my hand up to the wrist into his cunt. Now both of his holes are full.  
"Are you satisfied, with both of yours holes full of me?"  
"Yes, just please more faster, fuck me more,please just fuck me!"  
"As you wish."  
I trust into his but more and more, faster and faster. My hand is moving too and with my fingers, through his inners walls, I can feel my thick cock.  
"Can you feel it? How I'm touching my cock while it's in your but, with my hand in yours cunt. Your both holes will be so stretched no one will want to fuck you and you'll come to me, please me to fuck you. And maybe, when you'll be a good bitch I'll fuck you. Understand?"  
"Yes, lord. Please fuck me more."  
So I fuck him more and hard. I've heard him screaming, that he's coming,both his holes tightened and I can't hold it anymore, I cum hard in his but.  
"Ugh, fuck yes, fuck Severus, you bitch."


End file.
